monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fraternity Program of New Salem
The Fraternity Program of New Salem, it's at the roots of her foundation, a peace's pact of optimistic relationships between the human population of New Salem and the monsters of all communauties that inhabitates the whole world. This project involve some volontary human high school student that want to be more close and know more the monsters for a aim of erase the negatives ideas and discrimination that plane since the dawn of time in the monster communauty, and in exchange, accept to forgot and forgive at the Humanity is prejudices and stop to attempt to offense them in the brutal attack. But this good agreement it's threatening by some celebrities monsters that don't accept yet the humans because of their past's actions, a lot of conservative humans that are afraid of the creatures, but also, by Broken Smile, the dangerous and famous terrorist that want the monsters's fall and full extermination. Type : When we talk of this program, we can designate both the group of the humans that dial the group of transfered students, but also the whole decision of the program. It's a little bit confuzing, because we don't know what can be named really the "Fraternity Program", without forgetting the creators of the movements that can be considered with this designation, but also with all of the peoples and monsters implicated in the process. It's, generally a global term for surrounded all of the composants of this armistice between New Salem's humans and monsters. Foundation and origins : After the peace declaration between the humans and the monsters after the Halloween's reconciliation of the mansters, ghoules, humans boys and humans girls of the New Salem's little town, all of the others humans that haven't been present at the event and the others monsters of the whole world have been aware of the Monster High's involvment in a potential harmony between the two opposite race in full war since ancient times, the high, famous and influential personnalities of boths the human's side and the monster's side have been in first in shock in front of this miracle, but not for the same reason, and not with the same point of view of this new alliance of high school students and few inhabitants of New Salem. Effectively, while some persons disapproved this situation, as much are feed their hopes for a better society when humans and monsers can live together without violence. But the majority is suspicious and doubt of a possible reunification. Many monster's revolts have breaks up in all around the world and in the most important cities of the monster's communauty : Scaris, Boo York.... Hatred, anger, brutalities, fear..... But in others ways, groups are formed for supported Monster High's actions, advocate the solidarity and the love among the two nations....In this way, many high-rankings monsters and ghouls of all countries have claimed their interest for such process, in the notion of interrupt the conflict who caused the monster's concealment. In this opportunity, and against the advice of a lot of others monsters, a council for discuss about this event have been held, and a statement has been elected with the majority of voice for the well-being of the monster commune : attempt to seal an agreement with the New Salem's population for start a attempt of peace with the humans, in beginning with the humans of the New Salem's village for have a "test of trusting with this innovative project". A encounter have been planified between the monster's leadership and the mayor of New Salem, that know the monster's existence and have finished to accept a meeting after have get the agreement of many of his advisers, and the two figures have been reunited for more details and trade-off. After, the decision have been conceled : a unification's program have been created for the aim of convince the youngs generations, futures heiress of this world, of develop average confidence with the monsters for integrate their at the dominant population with the humans. Three days after, was born the Fraternity Program of New Salem, who was called "The New Hope" of the Humanity and the Monstruosity, who has been considered as the first step for the mondial understanding of the two sides. But a lot of humans and monsters don't wanna accorded a chance to this project, and want is cancellation. And tension are already present between humans and monsters, in Monster High including, when the project is leaded for pay a tribute to the high school's acts of acceptance. For complet the program, a campagn is conduct in a all the class of the New Salem's High School for reveal at some still unaware humans the existence of the monsters, provide evidences and explanations, and offer to the intersteds youngs students to join Monster High for sympathize with the monsters and show a good examples. Know members : - Will Winchester : A young teenager and descendant of the famous Sarah Winchester, that, since her sweet childhood, is tirelessly pursued by ghosts and spirits who want her death because of the involvment of her ancestrors in their bloodies deaths. He went to Monster High for discover a method for reverse his hereditary's curse for prevent her little sister, Annie Winchester, to be the next target of their torturers and permite her to have a normal life as a ordinary children. - Michaëla-Angélica Simoni : The daughter of a artist's family that want to join the program because of his fascination for the monsters and the "inspiration" that their horrific's particularities give to her mind. She became the best friend of the french werecat Catrine DeMew. - Joséphine Bourgeois : A young girl a little heartbreaker and provocative that is orphan since her birth of a unknown mother and a unnamed father. She haven't managed to have reals and loyals friends, because of, first, of his past of bullying's victim, rejected people, and two, his habits to want be the best at the other point of view, and became very exaggerate in her acts, at the point to provoc the exact opposite of his own objectives. She is at Monster High for start over is life to zero, and hoping to have trues friends among the monsters, because of her statut of "monster" well-know of the others New Salem's inhabitants. - Erzsébet Stride of Whitechapel : A former mass murdered's victim, that have been kidnapped and held thirteen month in captivity until she became insane and assassinate his captor when she have a hysteria. Since this day, it's unknown what are his motivations for go at Monster High, but she have personnal reason that can be elucided soon by the others members of the transfer program, at the same time that they can discover her real twisted personnality..... Ennemies : Unfortunately, this program have numerous opponents and person that want his disappearance for their own personnal reasons or "for the sake of the monsters against the humans". Below, the many ennemies of the Fraternity Program and his members, but also their aim and thought, who are neutral or evil accorting to their personnalities : Permanant ennemies : In this category, all of the mansters and ghouls that are opposed at the Fraternity Program until the end of the history.... or until the end of their existence, in a more tragic case : - Broken Smile : A dangerous and outgoing criminal that want the ruin of the project for interrupt the reconciliation's efforts and prevent the humans of being the allies of the monsters, to avoid potential others oppositions at his project of annhiliation of the monster's race. But her real motivations for so involvment in the dissociation of the monsters and the humanity it's a little dark and fuzzy, because of the various other objectives facing it's reference, but don't explain or mentions them at the others members of the program at their random meetings. - Scarlette Littlemoon : A vampire who have seen is full bloodline to be exterminate by monster's hunters when they were pacifists, and want since this tragedy destroy the whole Humanity until his last member, because of this believing in the belief that their are "meaningless and cruel animals that don't deserve to live, and have for single real reason of live to be eaten and be bleed of their blood for the vampires". - Baskerville Umberline : A hybrid of vampire and werewolf who was born wih a uncontrollable and eternal hunger of blood, who leaded him to favorised the murdrers of others monsters, but in particulary of the humans, that he find really tasty and sweet in their flesh and blood. If the humans make peace with the monsters, he can't never be feed by his favorite food the humans, and will do anything for be awfully feed. - Lou Toothblood : A hybrid of vampire and werewolf who want the fall of the humans and vampires because of their involvment in the discrimination against hybrids, and the genocide of many of his kind.... Finally, at least, it's only the arguments that have advanced the manipulative and psychopath Baskerville Umberline for convince her to join his cause.... - Toralei Stripe : A werecat that hate the humans and make everything for complicate their lifes. She is however less dangerous than the others. Temporaries ennemies : In this category, all of the peoples that are in disagreement with the Fraternity Program of New Salem, but don't stay always in the same point of view, because they end to change their advice for a better consideration of this armistice, or continued their life in the neutrality among the conflict of the two races : Some monster parents of Monster High's student : This parents are opposed to the Program, not in extrem point like the previous characters named, but don't agree at the peace between monsters and humans, for have been of some of them the witness of the conflict and the discrimination that objected the humans and monsters. And among them, are present various powerfuls and centenaries monsters that have promoted many actions against the Fraternity Program. In here is a list of the regular rivals of the Program : - Frankenstein's monster (Frankie's father). - Count Dracula ( Draculaura's father). - Medusa Gorgon (Deuce's mother). - Lagoona's father. - Clawdeen's father and mother. - Abbey's father. - Ramses de Nile (Cléo and Nefera's father). - The Boogeyman (Twyla's father). - The Phantom of the Opera (Operetta's father) . - Numerous of others unnamed parents that don't accept this project of peace. Allies : Actually, they are a few monsters that support the human's cause and have generous and solidarities's values for the newcomers at Monster High, and share with them good relationships in a great effort to became friends with them and welcomed them in the better atmosphere. They have, for many of this benefactors, a high level of pacifism and doesn't have stereotypicals regards against the Humanity, considerate them as the equal of a average monster. But this choice of harmony it's difficult to bear for a lot of students involved, who have to supported all of the challenging of their families, but also the mockery or the cold silence of their comrades, for the reason that the humans are always considered as monster's killers and their are, despite the previous event of Halloween, sure that it's the worst idea to schooled humans with monsters. But the majority of the monsters affilied to the program still help and openly defend the humans. In this list, all of the allies of the Fraternity Program : - Frankie Stein. - Draculaura. - Clawdeen Wolf. - Clawd Wolf. - Howleen Wolf. - Lagoona Blue. - Abbey Bominable. - Ghoulia Yelps. - Catrine DeMew. - Jackson Jeckyll. - Holt Hyde. - Operetta. - Twyla. - Jane Boolittle. - Melanie Schwarz (One of Hanahimemiko's OCs who is the daughter of a black-eyed person, inspired of the black-eyed kids's urban legend). - Kagemiko Oona (One of Hanahimemiko's OCs who is the daughter of the Kage-Oona). Goal : The aim of this project it's to promote the egality between monsters and humans, but also abandon and destroy all of the barriers of prejudices that can exist among the two races, for etablish a durable peace and integration together. But it's not such easy thing, because the other real secrets or mentionned personnal objectives of some humans members, that want only work for their own cause, despite their progress in the ideology, and the help that their receive for being more close to the monsters. The fact that this humans wanted in the beggining others hopes and ambitions, it's the main misappropriation of the initial goal of all humans members, excepted Joséphine Bourgeois that want be friends with the monsters, but for his own and only purpose, and not for a act in favor of all of the Humanity and Monstruosity. Symbol : The Fraternity Program of New Salem don't have a official symbol, but it's frequently used to be represented under two currents drawings that always return in her recent's presentation : this is a light yellow bird's outline with wings spread who seems fly, as well as a black hand under a floating heart of the same color of the animal. The two emblems appears generally together in all of the Program's schedules and organizations. The main color representative of this project it's generally the turquoise blue, because it's a colorful's shade who symbolize and reminds the serenity of a peaceful azure sky without clouds of conflict, and the tonicity of the cyan mean the happiness and the euphoria of this harmony, who translate all of the Program's objectives and hopes for the two communauties : A calm life with joy and purity. The yellow is appears to be the incarnation of the festivity and the celebration, who present the perfect's approach that must have the people for a unification of the two races, and the black seems to represent the discrimination's dark ages illuminated by the brights colors of the revolution. Note of the author for the readers of the article : - All of the users of the wiki that have created a OC humans or monster, can make the proposal for the adding of is creation at one of the lists following : " Allies ", "Members" (only if the OC it's human) or "Ennemies" (For a bit of fun, if you want). - When all of the categories and characters needed have been finished, a fanfiction may be published about the Fraternity Porgram on the site, but i don't have in mind to use the OC of the others without permission, because their are under they're creator's proprieties. But if a user want is OC appear in the fanfiction, he can ask, but only if he has been added in one of the three lists in first. Category:Group